hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Roman Empire
'''Holy Roman Empire' is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the Holy Roman Empire. Appearance He is a small blond child, clad in a navy blue hat and matching cloak. Underneath his cloak, he wears a long navy tunic, and tan-colored breeches. In at least one colored illustration, his eyes are depicted as black, though they were changed to a brighter blue for the animated adaptation. A deleted character design by Hidekaz Himaruya, as well as an illustration included on Bamboo Thicket, both depict an older version of Holy Roman Empire (presumably in his early teens). In his teenage design, he no longer wears his hat and has traded in his navy blue outfit for a white one. The illustration on Bamboo Thicket, which was done as a tribute for a game that a fan created, depicts HRE in an outfit reminiscent of his brother's Teutonic Knight uniform. Personality And Interests The grandson of Germania, he seemed strong but had a weak constitution. His main goal was to get Chibitalia to become part of his empire. He was said to have loved him so much that his house crumbled and he didn't care. Relationships Chibitalia Main Article: Chibitalia He loved Chibitalia (who he thought to be a girl) and wanted to make "her" part of his empire, but the other child refused to join with him, having seen Grandpa Rome's scars the last time they saw him alive. When he left to go to war, Chibitalia gave him the panties "she" had worn (though it was changed to Chibitalia's deck broom in the anime) and they promised to see each other again when the war was over. He told Chibitalia that he had he loved her since the 900s, and kissed her (a scene that was edited out of the published version of the manga but retained in the anime). After that moment, they never saw each other again. Hidekaz Himaruya has promised a "happy ending" to their relationship, but this ending has not been revealed yet. In The Anime Holy Roman Empire first appears in the Chibitalia segment in Episode 01, and expresses his desire to make Chibitalia become one with him. He continues to appear in the Chibitalia sub-storyline, up until Episode 11, when he runs away after Chibitalia refuses to join with him. The sub-storyline was put on hiatus until Episode 21, where he prepared to leave for war. In Episode 22, he bid Chibitalia farewell as he headed off to war, though Chibitalia wouldn't let him leave without "her" gift. In the anime adaptation, the scene with the panties was changed to Chibitalia giving Holy Roman Empire "her" deck brush. HRE thought of how he loved Chibitalia since the 900s, and they kissed. A post-credits teaser showed that HRE enjoyed his new deck brush very much. His design was changed slightly for the anime, with his eyes becoming rounder and brighter in appearance. His breeches were also changed from tan to gray. Volume 5 of the anime DVD will include Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released on October 23. Trivia *In a scrapped scene by Himaruya, France breaks the news of HRE's death to an older Italy and tells him to forget about him (as he's suffered enough in the war). *It is hinted in the Buon San Valentino strips that Germany may in fact be HRE, or have some sort of connection to him. The plot point, however, has yet to be resolved. *Though HRE is referred to as Germania's grandson in the official character profile by Himaruya, the Axis Powers Hetalia trading card game refers to HRE as his son. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters